Truth, Dare, or Drink!
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: A drunkfic and Truth or Dare fic. On Rin and Len's birthday, everyone ends up playing a drinking version of truth or dare! Contains MikuXKaito, LukaXGakupo, RinXLen, MeikoXAlcohol, Vodka, and humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Rin's POV**

Today was a special day for me. Fifteen years ago today, Len and I were joyously granted life, spewed forth from our mother's nether regions (you're welcome for that wonderful visual). It was our birthday! After much meticulous thought, I had invited Miku, Luka, and Meiko; then seeing as though there were then left Kaito and Gakupo, Len found it fit that he'd have to invite them as well (because I sure as hell wasn't gonna).

It was at this moment in time that all the men were crammed into the meager spare bedroom whilst my friends and I remained in my spacious room.

Which was fair, I mean, we had _way_ more people.

And as of this moment we were partaking in our _extra special_, yearly game that'd become something of a tradition ever since it'd first occurred four years prior on my 12th birthday. We girls sat cross-legged in a snug circle on the floor surrounding a glass bottle (No, we're not playing _that_, you sickos). Each of us held our own 1.5L bottle of Vodka that had yet to be opened, while more unopened bottles were hidden under my bed to my left, for safe keeping. I beamed with eager anticipation as I clutched my bottle excitedly, my eyes remaining focused on Miku as she set up the video camera. Just like the last four birthdays, this will be recorded and remembered by the film, since most of us will be too hammered to remember a thing tomorrow.

Before I go on, let me explain the game. It's pretty simple, actually. It's just like truth or dare, only with a few additional rules. Since it's my birthday, I spin the bottle first. I then ask whoever the bottle points to, "Truth or dare?" Let's say they pick dare. I then am fully entitled to tell them to run outside and flash the neighbors. Well, they don't want to do _that_, so they say either "Alphabet" or "Countdown". They then must drink until the one who gave the dare finishes the alphabet song (excluding the little jingle at the end) or counts down from ten, respectively. The key is to know your body, how well it can hold its alcohol, and basically just how drunk you act when you're, well, drunk. If you know that when you're smashed, you do pretty much _anything_ you're told, you better do as many of the more reasonable things as you can while you're sober. Otherwise, before you know it, you're tripping over the table on your way to the dumpster across the street to eat used condoms… whilst it's all caught on an HD camera.

In other words, tonight's going to be hella amazing.

"You guys ready?" Meiko asked with an eager grin, and wrapped her hand over the black cap on her bottle. The rest of us readily positioned our hands likewise, "On three?"

We nodded.

"One…. two… three!" We twisted our caps with our palms simultaneously, popped off the caps, and eagerly poured their contents into consecutive little transparent cups.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Everyone downs a shot before we commence.

It didn't take long at all for us all to finish wincing and sipping some Mountain Dew as a chaser. The room quickly filled with relieved exhales, and then soon followed with the reek of alcohol.

"Alright, Rin, 'ts you're birthday, you start us off!" Miku exclaimed excitedly. I nodded, and reached out to spin the bottle. I flicked my fingers, and it twirled in between us all quickly at first. It then began to slow down a bit, and eventually it stopped on Luka.

"_Luuuka_!" everyone but Luka reeled amusedly. She giggled, throwing her head back in a humored sigh, "Augh.. I just knew I'd get it first."

"Luka," I started mischievously, a grin on my face. I paused for a slightly dramatic effect, seeing as how everyone already knew what I was going to ask, "Truth… or dare?"

"We'll go with truth," she said, nodding; of course she'd pick truth, it was always her first choice.

"Hm…" I hummed, tapping my index finger on my lips as I thought. What to ask, what to ask… we should start with something simple...

Finally I thought of a simple yet simultaneously entertaining question, "Who do you love the most?"

Her eyes widened and cheeks instantly flushed, and her hands slowly inched towards each other as she started nervously played with her fingers, and then in a barely audible murmur, "G…Gakupo…"

"Aw…!" the chorus rose in the air, not that anyone was really surprised. _Everyone_ could tell she liked him, but it was always nice to hear Luka herself admit to the fact.

"Augh, I can tell tonight's going to suck ass," she said attempting to sound despondent, but the large smile gave away that she was having fun anyway. We all giggled along with her, enjoying the relaxed feel of the room. Even Luka, who's normally uptight and formal, appeared very carefree and playful.

"Alright, alright, _my turn_!" Luka jeered in excitement, reaching out and spinning the bottle eagerly. The room was silent in choking anticipation as the bottle spun and gradually slowed and came to a stop... on Meiko.

"Meiko, truth or dare?"

"_Dare, mothafucka_!" Meiko proudly yelled, the alcohol clearly taking its toll on her as she vouched for the riskier route.

"I dare you…to… go the rest of tonight calling Kaito-kun "onee" and treating him like a kid whenever he's in the same room as you," Luka said with a sly grin.

Miku and I chuckled together at Meiko's raised eyebrow and visible amused smile. Ever since an incident two and a half years ago involving a rubber duck and some M 'n' M's, she's hated the man's guts...

…You really don't want to know what happened.

"Alright then," Meiko nodded triumphantly, "You're on." She and Luka exchanged a brief look, and then Meiko leaned forward to spin the bottle. It twirled about nine times before stopping on… _uh oh_.

"Rin!" Meiko cheered happily, "You're turn," she said with a mischievous tone. I swallowed hard; Meiko had a bad habit of being known as the one you do not want to be asked by in Truth or Dare, but here I am.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Oh_ fuck _me…" I groaned, mentally skimming over my options, defeated.

"That's not an option Rinny, and even if it was, I'm sorry but I'd have to pass."

We all shared a round of giggles, and then the room quickly fell silent again as they waited for my answer.

I pondered over possible scenarios. If I said truth… well, _god knows_ what the hell kind of information she may ask me for… and dare? Oh god… eugh.. well, that actually sounds kinda worse. I mean, truth is just information. Dare…. nononono.

"Truth."

"Rin"

"…yes?"

"Are you a lesbian?"

My eyes scrunched up and my mouth dropped agape. Not as extreme as I thought she'd ask… but still appalling that she'd even feel like she'd need to ask.

"No…?"

"Are you lying?"

"No?"

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes I'm sure! I'm not gay_!" I shouted, irked at the number of times she'd imposed the same question, as if I'd change my mind if she'd asked enough. She focused her eyes on me for a moment, as if she were_ still_ pondering whether or not I was telling the truth, then leaned back a little, her eyes now shut, "Fine."

I looked over at Miku and Luka, and they simply shrugged and motioned towards the bottle. I let out an annoyed sigh and spun it. Spin, spin, and land. Miku.

"_Miiiku_!" I announced in a very deep, dramatic voice, "Truth or dare?"

"Augh..." she looked around the room in uneasy thought before answering, "Dare!"

The room filled with our sarcastic applauding, congratulating her bravery. "Dare, huh?" I nodded, "Hm… I dare you… to go outside…. and scratch your crotch and saying, '_damn these crabs really itch!_'"

Everyone burst into laughter, including Miku. She looked around, shook her head a bit, then sighed, "Countdown." Without waiting for reactions, her hand reached out and grasped the large bottle of alcohol and held it by her lips.

"Ready?" I asked, amused.

"Yes…" Miku sighed. I started the countdown, and Miku began drinking, or rather, slowly sipping the Vodka as I counted down from ten to one. Just as I touched on 'one', Miku practically threw the bottle down all up in a dander and grabbed the Mountain Dew, chugging the entire can.

"_Eugh_, that was disgusting…" she shivered, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Hey, just be glad I counted down regular speed…" I noted, remembering some of the times in the past where people would count down as slow as they could manage. Miku nodded, and then spun the bottle in front of her. We all watched it spin and slowly land on Luka.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um… let's go with dare this time."

"I dare you to… go outside and shout the lyrics to 'I'm a Little Teapot' while flailing you're arms like an idiot!"

All eyes fell on Luka as she contemplated the dare. Eventually, she answered, "Fine…"

We cheered excitedly, and Miku quickly stood up (stumbling as she did so) and grabbed the camera. She then aimed it at the pink-haired girl as the two opened the door leading to the great outdoors, a gust of clean air enveloping the stifled house, and exited.

Luka sauntered down to the large driveway a few feet from the road and stood firmly. She then started to wildly flail her arms as the lyrics to the children's song rang from her at a large, rather annoying volume. However, despite the fact, she was barely audible over the roar of laughter coming from the rest of us. Once she was done, she turned around and dramatically stomped back into the house, "You all suck…"

"You know it!" Meiko exclaimed with a large grin. Luka simply shook her head in response. Slowly, we all managed to make it back into my room. Miku stumbled a bit up the steps, but she made it out okay.

We all took our spots on the floor around the bottle once again. Luka, with an amused but slightly annoyed look still on her face, spun it. It landed on-

"_…Len_? What are you doing in here?" I screeched.

"I'm bored… _and is that alcohol_!" he hollered, an accusing finger outstretched toward the small pile of bottles of Vodka.

"…No?" I said, my eyes darting to the opposite side of the room at the blatant lie.

"…_Yes it is_!" he accused, his teal eyes threatening to bulge out of their sockets as he threw his hands up dramatically.

"…Don't tell mom?"

"…Share?" he tilted his head, a slightly mischievous look on his face. I felt myself both blink in confusion and attempt to glare at the same time, probably making myself look like an idiot. However, I was surprised. My twin was usually one of the more mature, follow-the-rules type of people. Part of me was amazed, and to be honest, rather proud of this new change of heart…. and the other part of me was pissed that he was jacking our shit.

"Eugh… fine. You're on, but you have to play the game," I scooted over as he sat in between me and Miku.

"I just lost the game!" a low voice called from outside the hallway, followed by an even lower sigh. Kaito and Gakupo stood in the doorway, looking into the room.

"…Are you all playing spin the bottle?" Gakupo asked quizzically.

"Are you blind _and _retarded?" Luka snapped back, her crush on Gakupo seemingly non-existent by the professional tsundere.

"_Vodka_!" Kaito shouted happily as he ran over to grab a bottle, completely ignoring all else.

"_Hey! Don't you dare touch that! I'll kill you!_" Meiko yelled fiercely, a fist up and threatening to hit Kaito upside the head, causing Kaito's fingers to freeze just an inch from one of the bottles.

"But…_hey_! Half of you are underage anyway!" he retorted. Meanwhile, Gakupo and Luka argued in the corner in their own world.

"_So are you_!"

"Not in dog years!"

Soon, the entire room was bellowing with the chorus of loud insults and accusations.

"_Quiet_!" I screamed finally, drowning out all else. The noise died down abruptly as all eyes fell on me, and I paid little attention to the mild twitches of annoyance that spasmed through my body, "Everyone, sit down in the damned circle and grab a bottle; do _not_ drink until it's your turn, and don't do it just for the free booze!" I fumed.

Everyone nodded, and Meiko reluctantly went over the rules to the guys.

"So… who's turn is it?" Kaito asked.

"Well, it was Luka's, and then it landed on Len…"

All eyes turned to my twin.

"So…" Luka began hesitantly, probably not so used to being as carefree and such around these people, "Truth or Dare?"

A flash of uneasiness crossed Len's face, though he quickly dropped it. "Hehehe….dare!" he tried to say proudly, but it came out sounding more like a question. I mentally facepalmed, but then turned my head to Luka with the rest of the group as we waited to hear what form of punishment she would give the boy.

_"I dare you to kiss Rin!" _

…_wait…_

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

"_What_?" Both twins were soon on their feet, both faces an identical shade of darkened pink as they stared at the pinkette.

"You heard me," she shrugged nonchalantly, sending Rin an amused grin, her eyes sending the message of _'Karma's a bitch_.'

"Alphabet," Len said dejectedly, sitting down. Rin shot him a slightly surprised look, but then slowly sat down beside him once more.

"Hmph," Luka gave a disappointed grunt before smiling once more, "Alright then. Get you're bottle up and let me know when you're ready." Her mischievous tone bought her some curious and amused looks from everyone but the two blondes. Len looked more scared than confused as he picked up the large bottle, and Rin was resisting the urge to facepalm as she thought, _'oh shit…'_

"…Ready," Len stated uneasily, then began to very slowly sip the clear substance. His face contorted into that of one who is tasting something vulgar as Luka began the alphabet…

…_very_ slowly…

About 30 seconds passed when Luka had finished the alphabet, and Len nearly knocked the bottle over when he slammed it down and practically attacked a can of Mountain Dew. He drank it all in mere seconds, and then went for another one. Nearly everyone in the group was now laughing their ass off as he chugged the second can.

"Euuugggh.." he moaned when he finished, "So…disgusting…" A shiver ran through his body as he clutched his stomach.

"How do you feel?" Kaito asked the younger boy.

"Mildly nauseous, though I don't think it's bad enough to make me vomit yet… just grossed out… and slightly light-headed," he replied sickly.

"Is this your first time drinking?" Kaito asked.

Len nodded.

"Even with how slowly you sipped it, you still ended up drinking a lot," Miku stated with laughter in her voice, "Pretty soon the room will be spinning like crazy, and you'll lose about half your brain cells probably. It'll be interesting to see what kind of personality you get when you're drunk!"

The blonde nodded with a slightly unusual, slow speed, "So…my turn to spin it?"

"Yup," Miku answered.

Len spun the bottle and it stopped on Kaito, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Kaito responded without hesitation, a triumphant smile on his face. Len's eyes wandered off a bit, not really focusing on anything in particular as he suddenly seemed interested in the tan carpet below. "Hm…. I….think… that…. I mean.. I dare you to…" His eyes lifted and looked around the circle gradually, and then landed on Miku. He tilted his head back and laughed a bit as he pointed at her, "Switch outfits with Miku for the rest of the night!"

Kaito and Miku exchanged a dejected look, then simultaneously sighed, and eventually left the room to exchange clothing.

The rest of the group stayed behind to question Len on the effects of the Vodka.

He grinned, "I dunno… but I have to admit, it's kinda awesome… I feel all…dizzy…and….um… Ligheaded! Thatssit…" He ended the sentence with an obvious slur, which ended up making him giggle even more.

"Hm?" Meiko hummed, a humored smile playing on her lips, "So that's how ya feel physically, now how well do you feel up here?" she tapped a finger on her head.

Len looked up at the ceiling in thought, chuckled a bit at nothing in particular, and then looked back down, "I dunno, happy? And… I think I find things more funny than I usually would… but other than that I think I'm doing fine-_oh my god_!"

"What?" Meiko asked, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"… I… I um… shit… I forgot… damn it… um…" He looked down at the floor with furrowed eyebrows and a frown for a second, and then resumed his carefree attitude, "Oh well!"

Meiko blinked, and then tilted her head back in laughter, "Oh my…" she wiped a tear from her eye, "somehow, I have a feeling this is going to make tonight a hundred times better than it would have been before… and I never thought that'd ever be possible!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~This chapter has been Beta-Read by <strong>__**bunnypopcorn**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-chan: Eugh… XDX Yet again, another fanfiction chapter that makes me die inside a little… TTwTT I hope you all are happy.**

**(Oh, and by the way, this is the order they're sitting in inside the circle, going clockwise: Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku.)**

* * *

><p>Kaito and Miku returned to the room a few minutes later, outfits exchanged and expressions of embarrassment and annoyance laid out on their face as they sat back down in their spots.<p>

"HA!" Meiko said, pointing and laughing at them in a rather childish manor. The rest of the group laughed as well, though probably no where near as amusedly as the older Vocaloid.

"Hey!" Luka said, a grin on her face. "Didn't I dare you to treat Kaito like a child earlier?"

The male Vocaloids gave Meiko a questioning look, not being here during the dare to know if it was true or not. "Aren't you also supposed to be referring to him as 'Onee,' if I recall correctly?" Miku added, looking as if she thoroughly enjoyed adding to Meiko's annoyed expression.

"I think there should be a penalty for forgetting," Rin stated, smiling.

Meiko let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Three shots?" Rin suggested, looking around the group for approval.

Luka shook her head, "Nah, I'd say five at least." Everyone nodded and turned back to the brunette. Shaking her head, she unscrewed the cap to her bottle. Miku handed her an open can of soda, and then Meiko began her shots.

Being used to drinking often, the penalty didn't hurt her too much. Still, the awful taste and sting in the back of her throat was enough to complain over. "Ugh…." Meiko groaned, head lolling back, "I hate you guys sometimes…" She regained her composure quickly. Without lacking the large coating of sarcasm in her tone, she added to Kaito, "Oh, except _you _onee! You're _the best child ever_!" The blue-haired Vocaloid's eyes widened in shock, and then closed as he bent over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh wow…" he breathed, "I _never _would have ever expected to hear that from Meiko, sarcastic or not."

"Enjoy it while you can, basta-…_Onee,"_ she corrected herself, forcing a painful smile. Her attention turned to the rest of the group. "Whose turn is it, anyway?"

"Mine, actually," Kaito said, reaching out to spin the empty bottle. It landed on the tall, purple-haired male.

"Gakupo~! Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Gakupo, like almost any other guy trying to show off, proudly chose 'Dare.' Kaito thought for a moment. As an idea came to his mind, his eyes lit up a bit. He lifted a hand up to muffle his laughter as he pointed to the pink haired Vocaloid, "I dare you to give Luka a lap dance!"

The reaction was instantaneous. Luka's entire body tensed as she spoke with a flustered face, "What? NOT FAIR! Why do _I _have to be affected by _his _dare?" she spoke the last part pointing to Gakupo, who was now starting to stand up.

Miku shrugged, giggling a bit, "Hey, _I _was affected by Kaito's dare, so it's only fair."

Luka opened her mouth yet again to argue, but her reply was silenced with shock as Gakupo stood in front of her. She barely managed to utter a, "Wh-wha-" before he began to slowly drop down, hands on hips, right in front of her as he began to give her a lap dance.

"OKAY YOU'RE DONE!" she exclaimed quickly, shoving him away. The entire group by now was laughing hysterically. Gakupo, despite looking just a slight tad embarrassed, seemed rather amused himself. Luka seemed to be the only one looking upset about the whole ordeal. Her head drooped, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone in the group.

"Aw, don't be sad!" Miku said, gently patting her friends shoulder. She snorted as she failed her attempt to keep her composure as she went on to say, "You know you like it!"

The pinkette tensed yet again, followed by a distressed whine. Miku nearly fell over as she roared with laughter. Gakupo, still smiling, leaned forward to spin the bottle.

"Miku, truth or dare?" Gakupo asked once the bottle stopped to point at her.

"Dare!" she exclaimed proudly. He looked up at the ceiling for a few moments while he thought about what to dare. When his eyes returned to the diva, he was wearing a mischievous grin.

"Just because I know the chances of you doing it are so slim and I have yet to see you when you're not sober, I dare you to jump off the roof singing, 'I believe I can fly!' by R. Kelly."

Miku's jaw dropped, and she crossed her arms as she breathed a 'hmph!' before shaking her head. "That's a cruel way to play, my friend. Countdown."

Her hands grasped the bottle and undid the cap with a few twists. Making sure she had a can of Mountain Dew open and ready right next to her, she took a few deep breaths and lifted the bottle's opening up near her mouth.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she confirmed. Her hands lifted the bottle just a bit more, and the clear alcohol began to steadily pour into her mouth as Gakupo began to countdown. He went a bit faster than most would, but it didn't make the taste any more bearable. As soon as he was done, the girl shook with disgust, not hesitating to grab the chaser and wash away the taste.

"Ugh…" Miku groaned, eyeing the bottle with disgust. Another shiver spasmed through her one last time before she leaned forward and spun the bottle.

This time it landed on Rin. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. The blonde, not wanting to seem like a coward after all the dares, chose the common answer.

And quickly regretted it.

"I dare you… to spend the rest of the night handcuffed to Len!" Miku giggled. Her voice had raised in pitch a tad; it was a common indicator that the tealette was drunk.

"B-but we don't even have handcuffs!" Rin sputtered the lame excuse quickly. Gakupo, being the creepy pedophile of the group, happily pulled some out of his pocket and handed them to her.

She took the offering with shock, and then looked back to Len for a reaction… He looked at her curiously. His face was slightly flushed as he giggled, "Do it!"

Rin facepalmed, then turned toward Gakupo. "You have keys for this thing, right?"

"Of course," he replied, giving her a reassuring nod.

Rin looked back at the steel contraption, then sighed in defeat. She grabbed her twins right arm and trapped it in one of the loops. Just before she got her left arm in the other side, Len stopped her.

"Wait!" he said, holding both hands out in front of him for emphasis. The handcuffs swayed from his arm, pulled away from Rin's grasp.

"What?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I… I have to pee first," he admitted. Rin flinched backwards bit, scared of what may have happened if he had failed to inform her before she clasped the other cuff around her wrist…

"Doo eeehhtttt!" Miku cried happily. Everyone ignored her

Resting her face in a hand, she waved him off, "Go ahead… just…. Make sure the other cuff doesn't clasp… or get dirty," she shivered.

The rest of the group chuckled, but said nothing. Len swayed a bit as he leaned forward, putting his hands on the ground to help support him as he stood up. He giggled a bit as he swayed out of the room, clumsily slamming the door behind him.

"I'll finish the dare when he get's back," Rin reassured before spinning the bottle. It landed on Luka. She let out a large sigh.

"Truth or Dare?" The blonde asked.

Luka flashed a brief smile and responded, "Truth!" Rin had Known Luka for years, and she knew that that smile was a silent plea for her to be merciful in her questioning. Or else.

"….Hm…" she giggled a bit before continuing, "What physical characteristics do you usually like in a guy?"

Luka's eyes widened slightly and she looked around the room, careful to avoid the purple-haired nuisance. "….I….uhm…" After a few moments of gazing at a wall, she breathed a sigh. "Countdown."

Miku giggled her obnoxious high pitched giggle, "Do eettt!"

"Why?" Meiko asked, brown eyebrows raised too high as she looked at the pinkette.

Luka was immediately confused, "Because I can't answer the question….?"

Meiko gasped loudly, causing everyone to look at her. A look of shock and amusement stayed frozen on her face for a good five seconds before she threw her head back dramatically and laughed. Everyone slowly scooted away from the hysterical girl, and she sat up slowly and pointed at Luka, and said, all seriousness "You're a lesbian."

A long moment of silence took place in the white and yellow room. The pinkette slowly sucked in a breath and yelled, "_WHAT?"_

"Yes." Meiko slurred, saluting and falling onto her back. "I knew it. All a long. I mean, I know I've had a few incidences where I've been like, 'Whoa! That chick has a _huge_ ass, so I stare. Right? But, I'm not…..But you are so….There."

"….Wha-….how did?...NO!"

Meiko giggled drunkenly, And pointed a blood-red painted nail in her direction, "But you…guys characteristic physical."

"Beautiful sentence!" Rin exclaimed, giggling.

"You shush." Meiko said calmly. "But really…You must be. I mean, you've _never_ dated a guy, you don't talk to guys, and when you talk about guys you're _BITCHING_. You just don't like them."

Luka folded her arms, "That's not true! I like Ga-"

A loud ring sounded from the pigtailed girl's phone, interrupting Luka before she said something she would definitely regret. Miku smiled and nodded, digging her phone out of her pocket. "Oh….Kay….Akita Neru….. "I can't d-do this any…*hic* more, I don't have anything to….live for. No one likes me, god hates me." Miku carried the e in me for a good 20 seconds, and then giggled. "I don't have a reason….reason…to stay in this world any…more…I just wanted-ed say g-goodbye. I really did think of you as a good friend, But tonight I'm the….thinking of…ending it all, hyphen, for good." Miku tilted her head to the side as she finished reading the text from the troll.

Everyone in the room gasped, shocked and scared. "She…wouldn't…Right?" Gakupo asked nervously, eyes flickering back and forth between everyone.

Miku stared at the green-blue phone for a moment before laughing and began typing, "Do eehhhtt!"

Kaito shrugged, "I certainly don't object." He said, raising a bottle of vodka and willingly took a large drink, "Shine ba inoni, Fuck it all, why not."

"Tonight is turning out great!" Meiko said, voice clear and happy.

Luka shot a menacing glare at her, "Weren't you _smashed_ two seconds ago?"

Meiko giggled and stretched out her arms, yawning. "Eh, I got over it." She said, winking at the group, causing everyone, besides Luka of course, to laugh.

Everyone's heads turned to the door as it opened, and the short, drunken teen stumbled in. As he sat back in his spot, Rin sighed. Looking down at the metal contraption, she reluctantly picked it up and trapped her left wrist in the unused clasp.

"Hey!" Gakupo interrupted, turning to Luka. "Weren't you supposed to be drinking?"

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath.

"Let me know when you're ready," Rin told her. Luka let out a large, annoyed sigh as she grabbed the bottle behind her. After unscrewing the lid and bringing it up to her lips, she replied, "Ready."

Rin began the countdown for the second time that night, going just a tad bit slower than usual. Luka winced with each small gulp, eyes screwed shut as the alcohol burned her throat. As soon as the last number left the blonde's mouth, she slammed it down. A few drops sloshed out as she reached around wildly, looking for a can of soda.

"Here," a tall woman said, handing her an opened can of Pepsi. Luka took it gratefully, chugging it in seconds while everyone just stared in horror.

After the can was emptied, she let out a refreshed exhale. "Thanks," she turned to look up at the kind person to help her out, and her jaw dropped.

A tall blonde-haired woman stood in front of her. Everyone terrified expressions were all focused on her as she smiled kindly to the younger girl.

"M-Mrs. K..?" Luka stammered.

"So what are you all doing?" Mrs. Kagamine asked, smiling as she looked around the group.

"BEING DRUNK!" Miku yelled, falling backwards and hitting her head against the metal frame holding up the bed. However, the giggle that followed, along with the large grin on her face as she sat back up implied she wasn't too badly hurt.

Several people in the group facepalmed as what little hope they had of covering it up vanished.

"I see…" she replied, nodding. "May I join?"

Everyone's eyes bulged as a loud silence filled the room. Luka, seemingly the only one with the ability to talk at the moment, looked up at her. Her voice shook with a questioning tone as she answered, "Umm… sure?"

The taller woman laughed heartily, "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't do that." Luka flinched a bit as she waited for her to begin yelling at them all: the younger ones for drinking underage, and the older ones for supplying them. However, no lecture followed.

"I was just checking up on you to see how you all were doing. You all have fun with your game," she said, waving them off as she left the room. "Oh, and make sure you all don't do anything _too _crazy while you're drunk!" The door slowly closed behind her.

Everyone waited in silence as they listened to her footsteps walk down the hall, waiting to see if she was going to come back and scream. Almost a complete minute followed before Rin spoke, "Holy shit dude…" Her entire body was tensed, and her eyes looked like they could fall out of their sockets at any moment. "That was TERRIFYING…"

"You're mom is AWESWOME!" Len exclaimed, eyes wide in admiration. The group facepalmed, but no one felt the need to correct him.

"Oh my god, I thought I was going to go to jail…" Luka sighed. She was still shaking slightly as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Dooo eeeeeht…" Miku whispered intensely, pointing to the bottle in the middle, completely unphased by what just occurred. Luka looked at her, then sighed. She spun the bottle as things slowly began to fall back into their previous rhythm of picking on each other and purposely pissing each other off.

The bottle landed on Meiko. "Dare!" she exclaimed before the question was even asked.

Luka thought about what to dare the other Vocaloid. She was pretty spontaneous on her own, so 'embarrassing' things wouldn't really phase her… She didn't have any particular interest in anyone that Luka knew of… so what should she dare her?

"I dare you… to…." She trailed off, searching her mind for a good dare. Her mind was beginning to fog up a bit after the alcohol. After a few moments of being stared at expectantly by the group, she sighed. "I dunno. Go the next 3 turns blindfolded."

Meiko looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That's it?"

Luka nodded, being slightly disappointed for not being able to think of anything else.

Meiko nodded in understanding for a few moments, then shouted, "BORING! Alphabet!"

The pink-haired Vocaloid was taken aback, but she didn't question anything. The brunette quickly prepared the chaser and the Vodka. "Ready!"

Luka went through the alphabet at an average pace while she sipped the alcohol. It was over quick enough considering a few of the letters being slurred together, and was soon followed by a chugging of the soda. All the girls in the room who've played the game before slightly tensed as Meiko leaned over and spun the bottle, wondering who would have to suffer her wrath.

It landed on the drunk tealette.

"Truther Dare, Miku," Meiko slurred a bit.

Being too far gone to remember the other available option, she went with the common answer, "Dare!"

Meiko giggled. "To finally make this game start getting interesting, I dare you to kiss Kaito for 10 seconds!"

Chuckles echoed throughout the group as Miku's face flushed bright red. Then her eyes enlarged a tiny bit, and a smile lifted up on her face. "Fine."

Leaning over, she turned the blue-haired Vocaloid's head and kissed him on the cheek, waiting 10 seconds before returning back to her original position, a proud grin taken over her features for being able to find a loophole even in her current state.

"Aww, unfair," he said, pouting. Miku flinched a bit, and then turned to him, smile now replaced with an angry frown, "Sh-shuttup…" she stuttered and slurred at the same time.

Meiko sighed, "Freakin tsundere, paying attention to details even when she's almost completely wasted…"

"Hey, it's your fault for not being specific! I _did _the dare, so no complaining!" the diva argued, face still red.

"Whatever…" she replied with lacking emotion as she looked around for a clock. She found one hanging above the door.

"Hey, over an hour has passed since this game has started," she noted, a smirk playing on her lips, "I think we should make all of the people in here who almost completely sober take one shot, at least."

"YEAH!" Miku agreed loudly, completely forgetting about the kiss.

"What? That's not fair!" Rin complained, "I went through all my dares and truths fair and square, why should I have to go through a punishment!"

"Oh hush, it's probably for the better anyway," Meiko continued, waving her off. "At this rate, things are only going to get worse. At least being a little tipsy will make things a bit more bearable."

"I agree," Luka said, swaying just a bit. "I think…everyone who hasn't chose to drink at least once… should drink TWO shots…"

"Yeah!" Miku shouted in agreement yet again, "Do eeeeht!"

Rin hissed a sigh, but reluctantly agreed. Kaito and Gakupo, still being 100% sober felt no need to argue with the free alcohol, and quickly got their two shots done and over with.

"Ugh," Rin groaned, eyeing the capful of Vodka with a disgusted expression before hurriedly drinking it and following it up with some Mountain Dew. After doing the same with a second capful and drinking a chaser to erase the foul taste, she put the cap back on the bottle and shivered.

Meiko clapped sarcastically, "I'm so proud of you!" The comment was quickly followed by her own roar of laughter.

Rin shook her head, not bothering to reply. As she looked back up, she could already slightly sense the beginnings of the effects as her head seemed just slightly lighter than usual.

Miku giggled as she leaned toward the center of the circle and twirled the bottle, knowing that now that everyone was going to be at _least _tipsy and someone had already started the first kiss dare, things were only going to become more interesting from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-chan: Sorry. I didn't realize asking you for input as to what the dares are is breaking the rules. Please refrain from sending anymore TruthDare requests. I'm sorry.**


End file.
